Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 10.
Here is part ten of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Transcript *Tillie: Oh, that was lovely! *Berk: And uh, and now my dear, hehe, uh… you were saying that you would like to sea.. uh…? You were seaking some information some kind… hehe! *Tillie: Oh, yes. You see, I’m looking for a… *Eeyore: Clean cup, clean cup! Move down! *Tillie: But I haven’t used my cup! *Eeyore: Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down! *Berk: Would you like a little more tea? *Tillie: Well, I haven’t had any yet, so I can’t very well take more… *Eeyore: Ahh, you mean you can’t very well take less! *Berk: Yes! You can always take more than nothing! *Tillie: But I only meant that… *Berk: And now, my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Uh, won’t you tell us all about it? *Eeyore: Start at the beginning. *Berk: Yes, yes! And when you come to the end, hehehe, stop! See? *Tillie: Well, it all started while I was sitting on the riverbank with Hello Kitty. *Berk: Very interesting. Who’s Hello Kitty? *Tillie: Why, Hello Kitty is my cat. You see… *Piglet: Cat? *Eeyore: Hurry! Give the jam! Quickly! Give the jam! On his nose! Put it on his nose! *Berk: On his nose, on his nose! *Piglet: Where’s the cat… *Burk: Oh. Oh, my goodness! Those are the things that upset me! *Eeyore: See all the trouble you’ve started? *Tillie: But really, I didn’t think… *Eeyore: Ah, but that’s the point! If you don’t think, you shouldn’t talk! *Berk: Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down, move down, move down! *Tillie: But I still haven’t used…. *Eeyore: Move down, move down, move down, move down… And now my dear, as you were saying? *Tillie: Oh, yes. I was sitting on the riverbank with uh… with you know who… *Berk: I do, hehehe? *Tillie: I mean my C – A – T… *Berk: Tea? *Eeyore: Just half a cup if you don’t mind. *Berk: Come, come my dear. hehehe! Don’t you care for tea? *Tillie: Why, yes, I’m very fond of tea, but… *Eeyore: If you don’t care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation! *Tillie: Well, I’ve been trying to ask you… *Eeyore: I have an excellent idea! Let’s change the subject! *Berk: Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Tillie: Riddles? Let me see now. Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Berk: I beg your pardon? *Tillie: Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Berk: Why is a what? *Eeyore: Careful! She’s stark raving mad! *Tillie: But- but it’s your silly riddle! You just said… *Berk: Very good??! *Eeyore: How about a nice cup of tea? *Tillie: A nice cup of tea, indeed! Well, I’m sorry, but I just haven’t the time! *Berk: The time, the time! Who’s got the time? *Toothy: No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time! Hello, goodbye! I’m late! I’m late! *Tillie: The purple beaver! *Toothy: Oh, I’m so late! I’m so very very late! *Tillie: Well, no wonder you’re late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow! *Toothy: Two days slow? *Berk: Of course you’re late. Hahaha! My goodness. We’ll have to look into this. A-ha! I see what’s wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels! *Toothy: Oh, my poor watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs! But- but- but- but, but- but- but… *Berk: Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter! *Eeyore: Butter! *Toothy: But- but- butter? *Berk: Butter, oh, thank you, butter. Ha ha. Yes, that’s fine. *Toothy: Oh no no, no no no you’ll get crumbs in it! *Eeyore: Oh, this is the very best butter! What are you talking about? *Toothy: Tea? *Berk: Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course! *Toothy: No! *Berk: Tea! hehehe *Toothy: No! Not tea! *Eeyore: Sugar? *Berk: Sugar. Two spoons, yes, ha, two spoons. Thank you, yes. *Toothy: Oh, please! Be careful! *Eeyore: Jam? *Berk: Jam! I forgot all about jam! *Toothy: No, no! Not jam! *Berk: Yes, sure you want, it’s nice to see. *Eeyore: Mustard? *Berk: Mustard? Yes, but… Mustard? Don’t let’s be silly! Lemon, that’s different, that’s… yes! That should do it. Hahaha! … Look at that! *Eeyore: It's going mad! *Tillie: Oh, my goodness! *Toothy: Oh dear! *Eeyore: It is going mad! Mad watch! *Berk: I don’t understand, it’s the best butter. *Eeyore: Mad watch! Mad watch! Mad watch! *Berk: Oh, look! Oh my goodness! *Eeyore: There’s only one way to stop a mad watch! *Berk: Two days slow, that’s what it is. *Toothy: Oh, my watch… *Berk: It was? *Toothy: And it was an unbirthday present too. *Eeyore: Well, in that case… *Eeyore and Berk: A very merry unbirthday to you! *Tillie: Mister Toothy! Oh, mister Toothy! Oh, now where did he go to? *Eeyore and Berk: A very merry unbirthday to us, to us. A very merry unbirthday to us, to us… *Tillie: Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I’ve ever been to in all my life. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof